


A random day on Arrow's set

by msmoakqueen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmoakqueen/pseuds/msmoakqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way he looks at her, as if she was the most beautiful person in the world –she is. The way she makes him smile unconsciously and induces his need to analyze every part of her body, even though he’s done so on several occasions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A random day on Arrow's set

"I’ll tell you what it’s like to be with him. How he kisses me. How he touches my cheek. I’ll tell you what he whispers to me before we go out and meet those screaming crowds. How he holds my pinkie, just slightly, so the cameras won’t catch us touching. I’ll tell you our signals. How blinking once means it’s okay; I’m here, and how blinking twice means don’t answer that." - 'Famous in love, Rebecca Serle'

Everything goes by as usual on the set of Arrow, with nothing important to talk about. Well, maybe there is something, something involving two Canadians who were destined to meet. Maybe they met too late or maybe that was the way it had to be.

No one chooses who they fall in love with and maybe that’s why we spent most of the time denying it or running away from those feelings that turn our lives around. You can’t run away forever, especially when you have to see that person the most part of the day.

The way he looks at her, as if she was the most beautiful person in the world –she is. The way she makes him smile unconsciously and induces his need to analyze every part of her body, even though he’s done so on several occasions.

It’s the way she needs to touch him, to lose herself in his deep blue eyes while he makes her smile like an idiot.

You can’t run from those feelings for long, not if the other person looks at you the way he does. She hates it when he looks at her, but she doesn’t want him to stop. 

"Congrats on the scene, you were fantastic," Stephen said while he walked beside his coworker. She just smiled and refused to say anything. Both of them had just had a funny scene where Felicity and Oliver argued and both ended up in bed. Yes, they had to film a bed scene again, it wasn’t as explicit and long as the other one... but intense for them when they were filming. 

"You were also so good." Emily finally decided to talk after being silent for a few seconds, maybe looking for the right words to say. He smiled when he heard her and felt he had done well congratulating her. Sometimes he was afraid to do so, for the simple fact that it was her.

"We did a good job. You know, we are a good couple… in fiction." Suddenly Stephen sounded like Felicity and tried to control those nerves that she caused him. They were friends, they have always worked well, they have never had problems... but when it came to talking about intimate issues like these, nerves took over them both.

"We always do." Emily had her mind off. She needed a few minutes to think, after shooting that kind of scene with him. Everything became confusing and complicated.  
Stephen was always fully aware of it and he knew that he wasn’t in his usual mood. "Hey, are you okay?" Emily just nodded. "It looks like..."

"I'm fine," she said, interrupting him.

"Good. If you need to talk...”

"About what?"

"Forget it."

"And you’re okay?" the blonde girl asked when his partner started walking toward his trailer.

Stephen knew the reason why Emily was disconnected was him. He knew there was a connection between them, and she knew it too. They could ignore everything perfectly, but now they are a couple on the show. Now everything had become a little more difficult. Both of them had always had this natural relationship, they were friends and spent a lot of hours together. They knew each other and there was confidence between them... while sometimes they unintentionally acted as a couple. Everyone noticed that, and they did too, but only when they allowed themselves to think about the situation. Now they have to be in constant physical contact and it isn’t something that they will have to regret, otherwise everything becomes more complicated. It's like living what they really want to live through their characters.

"Yes." Stephen opened the door of his trailer and looked at her. "Do you want to see something on Netflix, before the next scene?”

Emily opened her eyes and tried not to show her agitation, since when was it a problem? It wasn’t the first time both of them see something in his trailer. In fact, they cannot even remember the hours they have spent talking about anything. But it was uncomfortable after that scene.

"Sure," she accepted, despite the fact that a part of her thought it wasn’t a good idea.

Emily sat on the couch, while Stephen turned on his laptop to get into Netflix.

"Do you wanna see something special or you wanna watch one episode of Scandal?”

"How can you question it, Amell?" He laughed and played one episode of it.

None of them were paying much attention to the episode because they were thinking a lot. He put his arm over the side of the sofa where Emily was.

"I think I should go." Emily stood up after a few minutes. She was going crazy in her head more than she already was before. At another time nothing would have happened, but at that moment her mind was a mess.

"You think?" Stephen looked at her without understanding a thing, or maybe he understood more than he would like to.

"You know what I mean."

"Em..." He grabbed her hand and stopped her. Emily didn’t look at him. "Don’t go."

Emily still wasn’t looking at him. She knew if she looked at him, she would agree to stay and she didn’t want to confuse her head more than it already was.

"Come on, Em, we aren’t doing anything wrong, we are just watching an episode... We have already done this.”

"Okay," she said resigned, and sat back down next to him. He was right, they weren’t doing anything they hadn’t done before. They are friends. Although both of them know there is something more than that.

After that episode of Scandal was over, Stephen turned off his laptop and sat down besides her again, waiting to talk to her, something she had been avoiding. He knew the power Emily had over him and that complicated everything. For a while he could get away with it, he wasn’t aware of how strong the feeling was, but now... now he doesn’t know how to stop it, does he?

"What are we doing?" she asked, after having been debating with herself whether or not to talk. Stephen looked up and was glad she was the first to speak, because he had no idea how to start or if he should do it. What he wanted the less was for her to get angry because of him and he would hate to be in that situation with her. He needs her close, and sometimes that becomes a problem. "I mean, us. Here, with everything we do and what we don’t. You know what I'm talking about and I'm an idiot right now, but I can’t stand it any longer." Stephen didn’t know what to say, he wasn’t even sure to have a meaningful answer.

"I don’t know." He was honest. "It's just that... well... you and I... you know..." Stephen had no words to discuss the situation. Both of them have said so many things without wanting to say them, they have never talked seriously.

"No, I don’t know."

"Do you think we should talk about this now? Clearly, there is "something" to speak of, but I don’t think this is the time or place and believe me, I want to talk about it."  
"I don’t know when the right time is. It's just that my head will not stop thinking and I need it to stop. "

"Sorry."

"Why?

"For all this situation..."

"It’s nobody’s fault. It just happened..."

"Something happened..." Stephen stopped and turned to look at her. When she is around him he becomes so vulnerable. Suddenly the Stephen who always has something to say can’t get the words out and gets nervous. She makes him nervous.

"I guess something happened..." Emily sighed. "You're right, we shouldn’t talk about this here, not now."

"What do you suggest?" She shook her head. "Okay... I don’t know whether it is good idea, but... I’ll invite you to dinner, in my house."

"What?"

"Just to talk and clarify everything."

"As friends," she said, decided. 

"Yes, as friends."

Stephen knew that Emily loved pizza, so he ordered two. He was waiting for her after they finished shooting, since she’d said she was going to her house and then she’d go to his. Luckily they lived nearby.

When Emily arrived, Stephen had set the table and was watching sports - as always - with his three TVs at once.

"Do you really need three TVs?” She said funny, always joking about that, she knew that bothered him.

"Yes, I told you, why wouldn’t I?

"I don’t know, normal people usually have one...” Emily left her purse on the couch and sat down.

"I'm Stephen."

"That explains everything."

They both laughed.

"Do you want dinner already or...?”

"Do you see what time it is? Of course I want dinner. I came here for the food, don’t leave me without it," Emily was much more relaxed and she was herself again. She had time to think alone and that helped.

"I thought you wanted to see me..." Stephen was aware of what he said, but luckily the tone of his voice was funny and no ulterior motive.

"After being all day with you on set? I definitely came for the food. Where is the food? Have you cooked?”

Stephen shook his head and led her to the dining room.

"Pizza! I love pizza.”

"I know."

Emily smiled and sat down while looking at the handsome guy that had the two pizzas he had ordered.

"You're lucky, they arrived two minutes before you, so they're still warm."

"It’s pizza, doesn’t matter if it is cold."

Both of them ate without any unfortunate comment giving rise to the pending conversation they had. They were right. They felt so good together, even if they did nothing special.  
When the dinner ended, Stephen played a random film after Emily forced him to turn off the sports and use only one TV. He did it only because she asked him.

"It's funny... it seems we're on a kind of date, but not really a date," Emily's mind was talking without even knowing why she said that. Stephen looked at her and laughed.  
"No, we're not. We might… but no. "

"We might..?”

"Forget it."

There was silence for a few minutes. They could only hear their breathing and the film.

"Let's talk," Emily said finally getting comfortable and looking at him.

"Okay ..." He turned off the TV and looked at her. He hoped she would start to speak, but she was expecting the same from him.

Again there was silence, but this time only their breathing could be heard.

"You want to say something?” Emily asked.

They knew that they were behaving like idiots, but it was just a matter of breaking the ice.

"I want to talk." He looked into her eyes, because they always look each other in the eyes when they are talking. "There are so many things I want to say, I don’t know how to express them."

"Find a way. I hear you.”

"I could kiss you right now," he said completely safe and looking into her eyes. It was the first time he said it out loud, and the first time he accepted it in front of her.  
Emily said nothing.

"But this is only a hypothetical situation in my head." They both laughed nervously. "Sorry, I become an idiot when I’m with you. I don’t know what to say. I really want to say so many things, because I've been thinking for a long time and probably all this time we’ve been acting out of the ordinary, and by that I mean like normal friends.”  
"We are friends."

"Of course we are, but I take the blame because I acted as if we weren’t, not in a bad way, you know what I mean..." Emily nodded. "It's just… with you everything’s different and I don’t even know how or when. I don’t even care if it's good or bad..."

"Oh, you have said all that..." Emily closed her eyes for a moment and took a breath. "Sometimes I hate you, I hate you because I shouldn’t feel anything when I'm with you, I shouldn’t want to be with you, I shouldn’t be jealous when you post one of your family photos, I shouldn’t, I don’t wanna be this person but here I am. I shouldn’t feel like kissing you. I shouldn’t let this ruin our friendship, because I don’t wanna lose you and I know I will because of this.”

"You’re not gonna lose me, because I don’t wanna lose you."

"We can’t do anything."

"We can’t avoid it either…”

Silence.

"I need you to speak clearly. I need to hear it," Emily said, lost in his deep blue eyes.

"Say what?" he asked confused.

"You know what..."

"I don’t know if I'm ready to say it out loud."

"I’m not going to give you another chance to say it, simply because we aren’t going to talk about this anymore... we both needed to do it right now.” 

"It wouldn’t change anything what I say. You know. But I’d also like to hear it from you…”

"That will not happen."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not as strong as you emotionally. Maybe it doesn’t look like it, but it’s true. "

"I'm not emotionally strong, maybe that it's why I haven’t spoken before."

Emily didn’t say anything. She had an impulse and kissed him. At that moment nothing else mattered. Both of them wanted to kiss each other. Time stopped when that happened. It was a sweet and soft kiss. A kiss full of desire. A kiss that spoke more than a million words together. A kiss that made her sit astride him. Their bodies wanted each other, they were looking for each other and that wasn’t something they were prepared to let happen at the moment. 

"I will not say sorry, if that's what you expect," Emily said moving away from him. She stopped the kiss because she knew it would lead to something else and she wasn’t willing to cross that line.

"You're amazing." Stephen smiled without losing sight of her eyes. His hands were on her legs and he had no intention of removing them. He was surprised, he didn’t think even for a second that she was going to kiss him, let alone the way she did.  
"Oh, shut up."

"It's true. And I’m not sorry..." She smiled and blushed.

"Now I want to hear it."

"Hear what?”

"Stephen, I’ve just kissed you, I deserve to hear it, just once."

"Do you want to hear that I'm in love with you? Do you want to hear that every day I try to find the way to talk to you and be with you? Do you want to hear I wish things were easier? Do you want to hear that you drive me crazy? Do you want to hear that with you I’m someone else? Do you want to hear that I love you? Because if that's what you want to hear I said it and it’s not going to change anything.

Emily kissed him again, but this time it was a slow kiss. Then, she rested her forehead on his, without opening her eyes.  
"I'm so proud of you for being able to speak. I needed to hear it. I needed to know it was real and that it wasn’t my imagination. But no, nothing’s changed, I really wish it did... but we only have this moment. Here and now, if I don’t say it I will regret not having done it, but if I say it that makes it real and that's not always good. You came into my life in a way I never thought anyone could do. I fell in love with you even knowing I shouldn’t. Even knowing it was going to bring me problems, but I can’t go back and I'm sure that would happen again. I don’t regret for a second the time I've spent with you, if everything led to this moment. Maybe things aren’t as we would like them to, but we know it’s better that way." Emily moved his head away from his and looked at him. “After today’s scene I felt I couldn’t take it any longer. I needed not to see you, not to talk to you, but I couldn’t tell you that… so that scene forced us to talk.”

"You’ve left me speechless.” He paused to take a breath and went on talking. "We have been acting as if nothing happened. I allowed myself to flirt with you, knowing it would bring consequences. I felt jealous even though I have no right to do so and I'm an idiot for that... but I can’t avoid it. I don’t wanna lose you and I will not let you lose me."

"So...?"

"We are friends."

"We are friends," she repeated, and she was glad that he knew her so well, he knew she was going to say just those words.

"I don’t want this to put distance between us, I don’t want you to run away from me..."

"We are adults, we’ll act as such... I can be your friend, Stephen, I've been doing so since I met you. Even when we started that kind of flirtation. I'm not complaining about it, I want this that way."

"You can’t be real."

"Stop saying those things." Emily hit him softly on his shoulder and stood up from him. 

"I will keep your secret," he joked.

"We have a secret now?" she asked flirty.

"We can call it that.” Stephen stood when she grabbed her purse and jacket. "Are you leaving now?"

"I could spend all night talking to you, but if you look at the time and think about what time we have to be on the set you'll understand. I need some sleep and Ophie is waiting for me."

"So... goodnight, Em," he said, leaving a sweet kiss on the corner of her mouth, causing her to smile like an idiot.

"Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is just a one- shot because i'm not good with fan-fic (I always abandon them). Maybe one day I'll make a sequel or write another one-shot about them.  
> Please, don't write bad reviews about morality, it's just a one-shot, not the real life.  
> English isn't my first language, so... be kind.


End file.
